Konoha Village Academy
by SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa
Summary: Over 200 new ninjas come to Konoha to seek shelter, after the terrible rage of the Akatsuki. When this 'mob' of peaple come, what will konoha do?
1. Arrival

CH1

"What!" Naruto yells as he leans forward in his seat. The 16 year old is sweating at the thought. The thought of about 200 new ninjas coming to Konoha, because of the Akatsuki burning down they're villages. They all came to Konoha for the time being.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm afraid it's true, we have to support these people, so be nice. All of you, treat them as if they lived here." Tsunadae told the group, all 10. These ten are: Naruto, Sasuke (they magically rescued him for this fanfic, actually he came back on his own free will), Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, TenTen, and finally Sai (he's new, if you haven't been reading the manga).

A group of moans and groans could be heard coming form the crowd. "When are they arriving?" Naruto asked.

"Soon, I expect." Tsunadae answered. The group of teens and their Hokage looked out the window, and a swarm of ninjas were walking through the gates of Konoha. You see, Konoha had been at peace with everyone for about 2 years now, and they laid off the ninja stuff for a while, just to lye around, I guess you could call it a break. But what these teens didn't know, was that their beloved hokage was up to a plan. See, she got wind of this plan of the akatsuki's before it happened, so thinking it would never happen, she volunteered to take in the survivors and start a high and grade school. The plan backfired, because it actually happened. Now villages of the hidden sand, rain, sound, wind, ground, and so on are coming in for help. Remember the sand triplets? Yes, they're there.

Naruto and the others went outside to watch this 'Great Migration' of the villages. As they got out side, Naruto saw a immigrant with a ramen shirt, he then considered them a best friend. Sasuke just left, to be followed by a herd of girls, old as well as new. Sakura saw a pink-haired boy and chased him, he started running. Kiba saw a boy with a dog, and joined him. Hinata juat stood there, knees buckled and head down. Shino moved beside her, looking at they're new counterparts. Ino started chasing a random boy, whom proceeded to run away screaming 'RAPE, RAPE, HELP!'. Shikamaru saw a girl carrying a book on shadows, so he went to her. Chouji saw a legendary BBQ chef, so he chased him. Neji just followed a random girl. Lee saw a girl that had blue hair, and he thought she was pretty, so he followed her. And finally TenTen just sat alone, haha.


	2. School Starts

Ch2

(A/N: I forgot to tell all, they are 16 and 17 (even Temari and KankarouI have no idea how to spell his name) and Sasuke has returned.)(Oh, and the first couple chapters are going to be kind of boring, but they're going to be explanatory).

BEEP! Naruto's alarm clack went off. As he got up to get ready, he tripped over the blanket. After that great fall, he decided to get going.

Crowds of teenagers, ranging from 14 to 18 crowded into a tall building, which magically was built over night. The building read 'Konoha, Village Academy'. Confused students crowded into the offices (they had multiple because there was so many students).

"Hey…..HEY!" Naruto yelled, pushing his way through teens with schedule in hand. He finally reached the counter and said "Hey, where the heck am I supposed to go? Huh? What is this, we are ninjas! NINJAS! Why should we have to do THIS? I am a respectable young- Hey! HEY DON'T PUSH ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto snaps his fingers, "OH NO GIRL, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto pushes off after some random girl.

Shikamaru just watches Naruto with confusion, then pushes his way to the counter. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming throu- OK YOU KNOW WHAT? OH YA, YOU WOKE THE BEAST! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Shikamaru engages his shadow clone on everyone and makes them take three steps back. "Oh ya, what now!" he turns around to the secretaries. "Now, ladies, and uhh……man in the skirt….……Oo'……….. Where was I?" He smiles flirtatiously, figuring this will get him out faster, therefore faster to a tree . The lady handed him his papers, and got his signatures, so he was done. He headed out to a tree .

"THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA IS HERE" Lee jumped up yelling this, but smacked into the office doorway instead. Everybody hushed for a few select moments, watching him slide down the wall, then turned around yelling again.

"MAFLOPALA!MAFALOPALA!MAFLOPALA!" Chihiro screamed while crowd-surfing into the office. "I want my papers please!" so Chihiro got her papers signed and given, so she went to her class.

Suddenly, someone in the room feels something's shadow on them, and they look up. There is a girl hovering above them, her name is Kat, with cat ears and whiskers. She hovers over to the secretary, fills out the paperwork, and hovers away.

Gaara, the all so popular fiery red head, was walking by, upside-down mind you, to get his papers, which didn't work long, because when the floating girl came in, she pushed him over (causing him to fall down) to get her papers first .

"Move! MOVE! I SAID MOVE YOU RETARD!" a girl with a long black ponytail said. Her name was Nacougha (pronounced like na-ko-ja). She is kind of bossy. She got her papers and left (sorry Taylor, lol).

"Excuse me, uh will you move, hey, girl, get offa me! IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO GET THE F OFFA ME!" (because the whole him obsessed with destiny) Neji was pushing random girls off him as usual to get him to the front. He got his stuff done and left.

Tenten was having trouble on the other hand though, no one would let her pass, and she's not exactly buff like some of the guys. Finally she just jumped out, pulled out a scroll, and threw random pointy objects at people. That's Chihiro, Kat, and Nacougha returned to jump after them like kittens in love, then left again. Tenten had a hard time, with all the blood and all, but she got in the 'ok'.

A girl with blue hair and a red tank-top tried to push way through the crowd. Her name is Juleis. She is a rather shy girl, but she can defend her self. She just decided to crowd-surf like Chihiro did, and that way was A LOT easier, although she had to keep down her skirt ;).

Next to make a scene was the almighty heartthrob Uchiha boy, Sasuke Uchiha himself! Come on down! does an announcer voice crowd cheers, girls reach out '_Sasuke!Sasuke!"_ "Yes, yes of course, I part you." Right when he said that, girls as boys alike parted to let him through, because they knew, if they as got one speck of dust on him, meant blood of their own. You see, even though he hated Sakura, she made an excellent body guard. Sasuke went through peacefully.

A really pretty, older looking girl walked in, with a giant flower in her hair, her name was Sayo. The boys just let her, through, and she was done soon.

A boy with brown curly hair walked in, with a goofy smile on his face, and he brushed against a girl so he automatically yelled "RAPE!" its like a trigger to him. Since that little outburst, everyone let him past. His name was Terren. (haha, Ryan).

That guy's best friend walked in after him, he had strait, dark brown hair, and braces, and another goofy smile Oo. Seeing as what happened to the boy before this one, the crowd didn't want to take any chances. They parted too. This boy's name is Zacc (hehe, Elliott).

Chouji walked in, chicken drumstick in hand, and walked up to the counter. The crowd had been parted for so long, they just decided to make two separate lines. It took Chouji no time at all to fill out the papers, with his award winning speedy hands. You got to have speedy hands the way he eats ;).

Temari walked in, easily as the newly formed lines in her advantage, she didn't have to kill. _Squee._ It filled out quickly.

Another boy walked in, with purple hair, and black ends. His name is TK, that's all we know about him. (lol).

Yet another boy, this one with black hair, and baggy cargo jeans walked in. His name is Kyo. He is laid back, and was muttering something about something, he likes to mutter.

Shino walked in, floating on his bugs, and well, floated up to the counter. Everyone stared at him, but he didn't care, he just did the paperwork.

Next up was Sakura, the ultimate (or so she thinks) Sasuke lover. She marched right up to the counter, "Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. "Yes, I would like to fill out my transcript" she said. And so she did, with an evil grin on her face. An evil grin, for an evil plot, an evil plot for an evil stomach ache, an evil stomach ache, for evil constipation.

The next girl is named Tisha, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She walked right up to the counter and got it straightened out. Soon she was out the door and on to her next class.

Hinata was next in line, as usual she was nervous, but she braved through it and it was over before she knew it. "Is the-the-there anything else I n-n-n-need to fill o-o-out?" Hinata said. "Yes, we need you to fill out who you love and what you think of Naruto." Hinata blushed frivolously. "Why w-w-w-would you n-n-n-need that-t-t-t?" She asked. "Just kidding Hinata," Naruto said, as he poofed back to himself, after the ruckus he caused earlier, he just changed into one of the secretaries. "Go on Hinata, I have everything they need ." Hinata fainted, and Naruto jumped up and looked over the ledge. Hinata was beat red, and had the cold sweats.

Kiba picked her up, and moved her to a chair. The he comes back to do his paperwork. "Hey, Naruto, what do I need to fill out?" Kiba asked, and Naruto gave him the papers.

Ino walked in, flipping her hair multiple times, thinking it was sexy, but it was just disturbing, and frankly it was scary. So everyone just took a step away. "Hi Naruto O" Ino winked at Naruto and smacked her gum. "What do I need to do?" So Naruto shakingly gave her the papers and showed her.

Next, a girl named Shini walked in, signed her paperwork, and was out quick. We don't know much about her either yet.

Kankarou walked in with his dolls, and was about to sign his papers when people started to laugh at him. _You still play with dolls?_ Was heard from the crowd, and so was, _will you ever grow up?_ He couldn't take this, he had to put up with it his whole life, so he killed a couple people, felt better, then signed the papers and left.

Sai walked in all smiles as usual, then walked up to Naruto. "Hi Naruto, how are you?" Naruto answered with "Fine, Sai, how is it with that stick up your ass?" then Sai said, "Well, just dandy, oh and I'm being interviewed later for a Walmart commercial. Toodles!" Sai waved bye and walked away. "Hey, Sai! You forgot to sign your-!" Naruto looked down at the already-been-signed-papers, and says, "Oh he's gooooood……."

A boy name d Hike walked in, he had brown hair, and glasses. He seemed peaceful, and we walked up and signed his papers and left. Simple ads that.

Two kids walked in after him, a boy and a girl. First the boy walked up. "Hello, Konohiri Uchimii, I need to enroll." Then the girl walked up and said "Hello, I'm Kara Uchimii, and I'm here to enroll". So, Naruto gave them both some papers and they filled them out.

Right after that, the bell rang and some announcements came on:

"Hello students, and welcome to Konoha Village Academy, we hope our new school will be to your liking. Now due to the late entries in students, we will be starting school late, to when the next bell rings, you will have 10 minutes to get ready for your classes, then there will be another bell for class to start. Now, have a nice day!"

RING!


End file.
